Popitlockit Productions
PopitLockit Productions (Also known as Kelsaline Keystone, Kelsey Key, Kris, Michelle Clamowrit, and Michael) is the creator and owner of The Journal, and voice actor for the characters Kelsey, Anastasia. and Johnathon. He is an 18 year old student and he has over 1600+ subscribers. Starting Out on YouTube Kelsey started out his YouTube channel making in 2008. His very first YouTube channel 'midnaworld' was only used for commenting and liking videos, rather than posting videos. The channel only has 1 video, and 3 subscribers. Most of his other accounts have been lost with time, and he stopped making more when he finally created his current account. At first, he had titled her YouTube channel after one of his school friends, because he wanted his channel to be only one name instead of two, but he hadn't figured out how to. He constantly changed his YouTube channel name to things that he thought were cool that would attract more people to his channel. Name Changes Some of the name changes Kelsey had as his channel before were: * Marydoesponycraft a.k.a MaryPlaysGames * Shoyutaiwa * Drachiya * LoyaltyShmoyalty * Frozen Raindrop * Midnaworld * The Ninja Crew * NiceLikeIcey * KelseyAdventerous * Kelsey Key (Also Current) * Kelsaline Keystone (Also Current) * P0PitL0ckit (Also Current) And many more. However, the only name he has actually managed to stick with for more than a year is PopitLockit, also known as RockitLockit. He has made this his username for many accounts that he has. Some examples include his Minecraft account (PoPitLockit27) his DeviantART account (P0PitIockitDrawit) his Wattpad (Rockit-Lockit-Keepit) his Twitter Username (PopitLockitProd) and his Tumblr username (P0PitL0ckitBlogit). He has said before that he likes putting a twist on his name, and making a third part of his username title '---It' to match with PopitLockit, and to have something in his username that matches the website. For example, the Blogit in his Tumblr username is because most Tumblr pages are called 'Blogs,' his Twitter username with Prod is actually a continuation with his YouTube channel name being Productions to match that YouTube is where you produce and make videos. Uploading Videos Kelsey didn't start uploading videos until late 2013 and early 2014. Again, he had only made his YouTube channel so that he could comment and like videos, and subscribe to other users. His first video was a video he made on an MLP ROBLOX Roleplay Game. It was posted as a 'part 1' but no other videos were ever uploaded again for that series. Mostly because Kelsey lost the files after changing some things on his computer, and he doesn't record using the prerecorder on ROBLOX as it lags his game because of his having so much on his computer and the lag that it creates normally. Notable YouTubers Some notable people that he has been subscribed to for a long time include Skydoesminecraft, Chimneyswift11, PewDiePie, AviatorGaming and Markiplier. Most of the people that he had subscribed to when he was younger included 'Minecraft Youtubers,' or people that were part of 'crews' like Team Crafted. Since then, he has 'grown up' and driven himself away from most Minecraft related content, however he does stick around to watch some YouTubers who do Minecraft roleplays and minigames. One example includes the YouTuber Aphmau, who was a big inspiration for Kelsey to start The Journal because of her Minecraft roleplay series Minecraft Diaries. Inspiration and Friendships Kelsey became best friends with the YouTubers Silversun Fox and HIfreind03 because of Minecraft Diaries. They were the two people that got him into watching the series, and most of their friendship revolved around the series, and fighting over pairings that they liked. Kelsey's pairing of choice was Laurmau (Laurance x Aphmau) while HIfreind03 and Silversun both liked Garmau (Garroth x Aphmau). Kelsey would often get into fake fights with them over this, but they would keep their friendship because they still thought that the series was great no matter what pairings were involved in it, and whoever they liked. Kelsey has kept his friendship with HIfreind03 and Silversun since then, however his friendship with HIfreind03 has been dwindling since they've been getting older. Losing Friendships Kelsey has began to believe that HIfreind03, Lena, has not really wanted to talk to him as of lately. Because of Kelsey's naturally depressed and overactive behaviour, he believes Lena has been making excuses not to talk to him, and they have ceased most forms of communication. The only way that they can talk now is through playing ROBLOX, being at school or going to slumber parties. They have kept a strong friendship even through all of this, and they have even made plans to move in with Silversun and their friend Ella sometime in the future. On September 9th, 2017, Kelsey and Silversun Fox ended their friendship after a long time of fighting and making up with eachother. It was also revealed that Silversun had been Kelsey's girlfriend for a few months, and he went into a small state of inactivity after the break up. Because of this, a lot of the plans they had made together, such as moving in with eachother, had been cancelled. Because of this, Kelsey has also stated he won't be going to any more slumber parties with HIfreind03 if Silversun will be there as well, considering as the two have stopped all forms of contact with eachother and virtually hate eachother in many ways. After some time, Kelsey and Silversun made up and were clearly upset with being separated. They became best friends again almost instantly and still talk to this day. Kelsey has gotten homeschooling as of August 2017, and so he hasn't talked to HIfreind03 in a very long time. Kelsey still thinks of them as friends, and plans to get a microphone that works on his headset again so that he can talk to HIfreind03 over Skype and Discord. The Journal Kelsey got his inspiration to make The Journal from watching Minecraft Diaries. Kelsey and some of his friends believed that people would think he was 'copying' off of Minecraft Diaries because of the title of the series, but the full series has proven to be quite different from the other. Some reasons it is different is because many of the characters are anthropomorphic animals, some speak different languages, all characters are capable of using magic or transforming into other beings, a lot of the cities are larger and more populous than those of MCD, and The Journal is a lot more depressing rather than upbeat and adventurous as he would've liked it to be. However, the series is still full of adventure, and it's getting happier throughout the episodes and trying to stay off depressing topics. Kelsey's YouTube Career Kelsey has been growing at a steady rate throughout the years, and he was quite upset that it took her over 2-3 years to gain only 250 subscribers. However, in the past 2 years, he has gained over 800 subscribers, and aims to have at least over 1000 subscribers before the end of 2017. So far on the channel, he has over 650 videos, and 840 subscribers. As of August 2017, Kelsey has over 1000 subscribers, and has no set goal as of right now. Social Media Kelsey has shown to have a lot of social media, though he doesn't always use most of it. The links to most of his social media are linked below: YouTube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/c/KelseySouthbellePopitLockit Twitter: https://twitter.com/PopitLockitProd Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/PopitLockitWriteit Tumblr: https://p0pitl0ckitblogit.tumblr.com/ DeviantART: https://p0pitiockitdrawit.deviantart.com/ FiMFiction: https://www.fimfiction.net/user/282085/PopitLockingProductions Pokefarm: https://pokefarm.com/user/PopitLockit27 His official Wikia editor username is PopitLockitWikiIt. Some other 'social media' he has include Fanfiction.net, needcoolshoes, reddit, and ROBLOX. Game and Other Social Media Usernames His ROBLOX username is herobrineisaghost. When he gets enough robux, he has said he will change it to something PopitLockit related. His reddit username is popitlockitreddit. His username on needcoolshoes.com is the same as his Minecraft username, PoPitLockit27. His fanfiction.net username is M3m3Central. He made this account during school, and didn't believe he was really going to use it for much, and he really doesn't. Milestones Kelsey's Taken Notice To (With Tributes) * On Jun 24, 2015, Kelsey hit 150 subscribers and made a tribute video showcasing the evolution of his art.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSMP78gsLD0 * On Feb 28, 2016, Kelsey hit 250 subscribers and made a song-based meme video using the song 'Lucky Lucky.'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPXbkfi-m0E * On Nov 6, 2016, Kelsey hit 400 subscribers and made a Sonic X tribute video with the song 'Drag Me Down.'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0eVcG4fOsWs * On Jan 2, 2017, Kelsey hit 500 subscribers and made an animation meme with the song 'Can't Sleep Love' and the Minecraft: Story Mode pairing Jesskas.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyzzX7memdk * On Jul 26, 2017, Kelsey hit 1000 subscribers and made an original animation meme with the song 'Sunrise' and his fursona Kelsaline.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vl80EGu0N5s Trivia * He is currently 18 years old. * He has been diagnosed with several things he likes to keep open to other people so they understand his outbursts and constant complaining. Things he has been diagnosed with include OCD, PTSD, depression, panic attacks and epilepsy. He has also stated before that he has claustrophobia, and a 'hair-trigger' temper, which explains why he's so quick to be rude to people if they make spam comments on his channel and/or aggravate him with advertisements in his comment section. * He has never done a hiatus before, and his first hiatus began during one week of his menstruation. He wanted to take a break because he was having headaches, stomach aches, and the stress of trying to get a video out almost every day was getting to him and making him twice as irritable. * He has been noted for his mainly depressing and/or bloody stories and fan-art. He mostly draws depressing art because of his depression, and sometimes draws art with blood in it because he thinks it looks 'nice.' * He is almost completely inactive on Twitter because they have banned swearing, and so he now instead goes to Tumblr to express himself and/or reblog meaningful things from some of the accounts that he follows. * He has changed many sexualities. He first started out as straight before believing he was bisexual, then he was biromantic, aromantic, and now se has finally revealed herself as gay, and he thinks that he will stay this sexuality for a while. As of December 2017, Kelsey now considers himself pansexual. * He strongly hates receiving compliments. * He is a tomboy. * He has a strong disliking of the colors pink and purple, but it's almost ironic considering his main 'sona' is a pink pony. He made it like this because he hates a lot of his OCs anyways, but he keeps them for art and story purposes. The other reason his ponysona is pink is because when he was younger, he wanted to make a pony with two colors that 'looked well together and were two of the colors he loved.' The style has since stuck. He has tried changing the design of his ponysona many times, but hasn't liked any of the new design choices and color palettes. And because of that, the Pink and brown palette has stuck. * His favorite music genres are any type of rock, metal, alternative, or emo. * Some of his favorite bands include twenty one pilots, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, Our Last Night, Skillet, Three Days Grace, Nickelback, Queen, and Fall Out Boy. * Some of his favorite solo music artists include Lorde, Ariana Grande, Meghan Trainor, Elvis Presley, Michael Jackson, Tori Kelly, and Rascal Flatts. * Kelsey's Hogwarts house is Slytherin. * Kelsey has a lot of favorite television series including Animes. Some of his favorite TV shows and Animes include iCarly, Victorious, Zoey 101, Sonic X, Nichijou, Alien Nine, Big Time Rush, Spongebob Squarepants, The Thundermans, Tokyo Ghoul and Steven Universe. * Normally, Kelsey never picks a favorite OC of his as he dislikes most of them. However, for The Journal, it has been confirmed that he thinks of Johnathon and Gabriella as his favorite characters. This is once again ironic as Gabriella is completely light pink, neon pink, and fuchsia mixed. * Kelsey normally never draws humans. However, he has been learning how to draw them through fan-art of Minecraft Diaries and drawing his closed species Cloud Kids. * Kelsey is mostly anti-social when it comes to the internet, but he's still quite social in real life when he's at school only, otherwise she doesn't talk to most other humans. Since he has been put into homeschooling, he has become more anti-social in real life, and twice as talkative on the internet. * He believes that he is soulless and heartless because he has laughed when people have gotten hurt or severely injured. He believes he is mostly emotionless too, but this is almost completely incorrect because of his anger issues and depression. * Some characters that Kelsey compares himself to are Sam Puckett from iCarly, Shadow the Hedgehog from the Sonic franchise, Laurance Zvahl from Minecraft Diaries, Katelyn the Fire Fist from Minecraft Diaries, Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony, Will from Glenwood Prep, Raven from Glenwood Prep and Amethyst from Steven Universe. * Kelsey has revealed himself to be Transgender as he hates being a girl at this point. From the moment this trivia has been added, to sometime in the future, Kelsey has wanted to be known by male/they/them pronouns. He has also went through the entire page and changed all female pronouns to male pronouns, as he feels more comfortable with male pronouns over they. After some changes, he's gotten used to all kinds of pronouns, but he is most comfortable with male pronouns. * He has stated that people may still call him by his names of Michelle and Kelsaline, but two other names people can call him are Kris and Michael, the male versions of Michelle and Kelsaline/Kelsey. His main OCs, named after himself, will not change their names though as they have other forms dedicated to their male sides. * Kelsey has changed his YouTube channel upload schedule many times. It started out that he'd upload videos whenever he wanted, then it went to daily uploads, then every other day videos, and eventually to uploading every Wednesday. All three of these turned out to be very stressful for him, and now he uploads videos at any point in the week he wants. References